


Stance

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon, the characters are much younger than in canon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: One day during training, a young Erza can't take her eyes off of her new guildmate.





	Stance

"Will you stop looking at me like that? It's really creepy."

The redheaded girl continued to stare at Gray, as if she hadn't heard him speak at all. Her arms were crossed over her plate armor, and she held her chin in her gauntleted hand, an expression of deep concentration on her face.

"Hey!" Gray yelled, waving his arm. "Didn't you hear me?!"

She jumped a little in surprise. "Oh, my apologies. What were you saying?"

"Why are you staring at me? It's creepy." Then he paused, glancing down for a quick inventory check of his clothing. Nope… it was mostly all there. "My clothes are still on, so why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just… I was wondering. Who taught you how to wield a sword?"

Gray gave her an odd look, though his hand gripped a little tighter around the icy weapon in his hand. "No one." Ur hadn't quite gotten that far. "What's it to you?"

Erza contemplated him for a moment longer. "Well… first of all your stance is completely wrong. Your grip is upside down. And if you hold it with your thumbs like that, you're just asking for an opponent to break them."

Bristling at her judgment, he exclaimed, "What?!"

"I know! It really won't do," Erza said, nodding along with her words and completely missing Gray's intent. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?!" he squawked, dropping the ice blade. He futilely attempted to pry her literally iron grip from his arm.

"To learn proper technique," she informed him. "My instructor can teach the both of us at once; it will be far more efficient that way."

Despite his indignant protests, the redhead dragged him away.


End file.
